Who's cute, who's not?
by Onigiri49
Summary: Sandi is having a meeting on cute couples in her room. She, Quinn, Stacy and Tiffany engage in a confusing and heated discussion about cute couples! How will they resolve the arguments?


In Sandi's room having a Fashion Club meeting

Sandi, "As we all know, I am having a party next Saturday in celebration of couples."

Quinn adds, "Cute couples."

Sandi, "Of course, and I will be going out with Chris, so that automatically makes me, and my date, the cutest couple."

Quinn, "You, Sandi?"

Sandi, "As president of the Fashion Club and the one who's responsible for this party, I take the title."

Quinn, "Who would be the second cutest couple?"

Sandi, "Quinn, we have a fashion sense to tell who is the second cutest couple and so on."

Quinn, "What if some of us disagree on who takes the second and third and stuff?"

Stacy, "She's right! Where do we draw the line?"

Sandi, "Well… um…"

Quinn, "That's why we have these meetings in the first place. So we can discuss fashion things and see what makes it to the top."

Stacy, "But people aren't things!"

Quinn, groaning, "We judge them by what they're _wearing_."

Stacy, "Oh… right. I knew that."

Sandi, "Then it's all agreed. All right, next subject is – "

Quinn, "Wait… what if one person of a couple is cute and his or her date isn't?"

Sandi, "Once we move on no questions on the former subject can be asked."

Quinn, "But Sandiiii, you moved too fast. And you didn't even say, 'Okay, any questions?'."

Sandi, sighing, "Fine… did you forget our rule, Quinn? For girls, no one can date a guy who's less cute. He must be cuter or as cute."

Quinn, "That's just the Fashion Club's rule! This party won't just include us so the other couples won't follow that rule."

Stacy, "Maybe we should include it on the invitations?"

Sandi turns her head to Stacy, "I've already _sent_ the invitations. Keep up, Stacy."

Tiffany, "I don't… want… a date…. cuter… than me…"

Sandi, "Then find one just as cute!"

Tiffany, "There are… guys… out there… as cute…. as…. me?"

Stacy, "Shouldn't it be the other way around? Finding a guy less cute as us, by comparison, would make us look even cuter!"

Tiffany, "Is… that…. even… possible?"

Sandi, "No, it's not. If we did that, we'd actually look less cute because we'd be _together_."

Quinn, "But we're already so hot, Sandi. If the guy was just a _little _less cute than us, then we would look cuter."

Sandi, "He could be ugly to the others."

Stacy, "Give Quinn the benefit of the doubt."

Tiffany, "Benefit... of… the doubt."

Quinn, "Thank-you. Sandi, we're in the fashion club. Aren't we the ones judging who's cute or not in the first place?"

Sandi, "We dress fashionably to appeal to _others_, Quinn. That's the way the world works."

Stacy glances frantically between the two.

Quinn, "Yeah, but… at the party. We _are_ the others."

Sandi, "The party is so we stand out to the guests. That's why Chris and I will be the cutest couple. And then you guys or something."

Quinn, "By our standards you and Chris will be the cutest."

Sandi, "As fashion club members and the most popular girls at school everyone will see us and our dates as the cutest couples. Chris and I will be _the_ cutest couple. Understand? It will come naturally to them."

Quinn, "Would you say Chris is _as_ cute as you or _cuter_?"

Sandi, "No guy is cuter than _me_."

Quinn, "Then _as_ cute?"

Sandi, "You just said we're the hottest at the school. How could there be guys as hot as us?"

Quinn, "That's what I've been saying!"

Stacy, "I get it!"

Sandi, ignoring her, "Oh my god… if Chris is less cute than me, I'd be breaking the rule."

Quinn, "Who said Chris is less cute? He's so hot. I wish he was my date, but I'm going to have to decide between Joey, Jeffy and Jamie instead."

Tiffany, "Are… they…. hot?"

Stacy, "HEY!"

The other three stare at her in shock.

Stacy, "Oh… um, I'm sorry. But I figured it out! We are the hottest girls in school. We date the hottest guys in school! That way, we the girls and they the guys all win!"

Sandi, "Of course!"

Quinn, "We're the cutest girls though because we are the most fashionable. Our club is a fashion club for girls."

Sandi, "And there is no fashion club for guys at Lawndale High."

Quinn, "So no guys _are_ as cute as us? But the rule!"

Stacy, "Sandi, when you resigned because… of your "diffently" weighted issue… and then Quinn resigned, Tiffany and I eventually let guys in our club. It didn't work out, but anyway, it's never been set in stone that this is only a girls' club."

Sandi, "So, as members of the official fashion club that just happens to have female members, we decide who is cute. We are attractive people who please others with how we well we dress and the others, the ones who will be the guests at the party anyways, will notice that. But _we_ decide how cute they are."

Quinn, "This is giving me a headache!"

Sandi, "Look… all we need to know is that we are hot and so will our dates. No girl will be less cute than her date."

Quinn, "Why doesn't that apply to the guys?"

Sandi, "Because girls are better."

The other three nod in approval and agreement.

Tiffany, "There are… guys… as cute…. as me?"

The other three groan.


End file.
